solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Jebrak
The Republic of Jebrak is a nation whose citizens are mostly Goblins. History The Republic of Jebrak was founded shortly after the fall of the Goblin Empire because of the Cataclysm of Rorolark. While today the republic is a beacon of peace, civility and union it had build its system with both tyranny and cruelty. Remnants of a empire With everybody that could make a claim to the royal throne dead or lost, the responsibility of guiding the empire fell to the nobility. They tried to maintain the current system but without a capital, the system began to fall apart. The Mountain Goblins of the Wurmback Mountains betrayed the remnants of the empire to serve the Mountain King allowing him to kill the running and her dragon Julio-Kay. Later the Forest and Ice Goblins in the regions around the Ketre Sea became uncommunicative due to a blockade imposed by the Mountain King forces and the lands were split among the noble families that became new monarchic dynasties. The Jungle Goblins would have done the same if not for , and choose to unofficially remain in the remnants of the empire until communications could be restored. Buid's Tyranny Many of the nobles in the Seylinn Sands quickly lose the grip on power as many of the slaves found their shackles to be loosened and began a violent rebellion against their masters, killing most of the nobility. A lot of these slaves escaped to try and restore their cultures of old, building weak nations in the sand that often fell to strife and anarchy. Others choose to remain within the remnants, not knowing a life outside of goblin culture or knowing full well that those nations would be far likely to fall. This revolution was started by an anti-slavery railroad of charming intellectuals controlled by the best among them, a goblin called Buid et Debonaire that seized power three months after the Cataclysm of Rorolark. The Crag Goblins separated at this time and set their own ruling families. Buid cemented his position by threatening the Order of Peyloros forcing them to publish a myth that supported his rule. Buid's tyranny lasted for close to a decade. For the first few years he reorganized the remnants of the empire in the Sands that hadn't fallen to sedition or conquered by slaves into a working nation. He banned slavery and built a army to reconquer the continent and managed to reconquer some of the conquered cities but his military prospects usually ended in failure. These failures would only serve to provoke him to try harder and begun conscripting citizens and prisoners into a failed war. Eventually he tried to take over the religions of Ramaldian Sphere and use their powers to conquer the continent. Salva's Priest didn't tolerate this and with the help of their goddess, they publicly executed him during a speech to the nation with a beam of the goddess holy light. This demonstration of power would put the leader of the Church of Our Radiant Lady as the official leader, the Illuminaire Juriam. Prophetess Promise During the decade after the fall of the empire, the Demigoddess Arbala had a prophecy that promised great, easy and comfortable lives in Jungles of northern Jebrak if everyone moved into the Alard Peninsula with her. A mass migration started and most of the goblin cities in the jungle were completely abandoned some by choice others by the force of religious mobs, killing those that refused and taking their slaves with them. With most of civil society of the jungles gathered in the Alard Peninsula and fun had begun to run out when the prophetess revealed the next part of the prophecy, that they would change the very nature of the jungle to serve them with the help of Zussi's Druids. This started a revolution with druidic bio-industrialism that would change the very nature of Alard Peninsula. Trees were replaced with perfect more beautiful and productive versions of themselves. Wild animals had their genetics and instincts altered to be unable to attack sapient races. Organic implants were created to enhance the fighting and thinking ability of all races. Eventually new animals and plants were created to revolutionize agriculture and warfare. At the end of the decade a significant portion of the peninsula was tamed by the goblins. The nobility was eventually stripped of their titles by the demigoddess and a democratic system was instated. Slavery was eventually banned, but it was far more methodically and subtle than Buid's ban. Eventually communications were restored, two decades after the fall, with all the three powers south of the jungles, the tyrannical Mountain Kingdom, the religious Illuminare Republic and anarchic nations of the Eastern Aloese Trade Initiative. The prophetess would give one last public prophecy, that they need join one of these nations to achieve prosperity, but she gave no hints which was the best. Eventually the matter was put to referendum and ended with the following results: 53% for the Republic, 43% for the Initiative, 4% for the Kingdom. They sent a message to the Republic saying they never left the empire to begin with. They promised to supply food to the sorely needed desert-like regions, but the Trade Initiative did not like this and started a economical and militarist blockade to gain a lot profit from this food trade. Illuminare's Republic After the death of the tyrant and the rise of the Illuminare Juriam. She tried to bring the wayward nations in the Seylinn Sands together but, like the tyrant before, had minimal success. She only managed to make two breakaway nations join by calling to religious fervour and diplomacy. Her life and rule ended five years later when she was poisoned by her successor, Illuminare's Deirma II. Deirma started her rule by passing a bunch of impractical religious rules based on her church and hinder others. Removing the power of local council and other power bodies. Less than one year later she was killed when trying to declare a rule that forbid following other ramaldian religions by a mob afraid of a repeat of the cataclysm. She was followed by Illuminare Ralvan IV ruling for seven years, followed by Raska V which ruled for three years and Donuis which ruled for five years. Each one to afraid to pass any doctrine or start wars or open unsuccessful diplomatic channels that would anger the public. Illuminare Donuis opened diplomatic channels with Prophetess and was going to reject their attempt to join, but he received a vision from Salva and Styon. And so he wrote the last and only doctrine of his rules, reverting many of the theocratic rules of Deirma II and establishing the Republic democratic systems and the Covenant of Demigods to rule the empire. He appointed his successor that he know wouldn't try to influence the government and killed himself with the Salva's Mercy poison. Diplomacy in the Seylinn Sands With the separation of religious power and democratic powers, separating goblin religious supremacy from diplomatic channels, ended with more successful results than before. Over the next fifty years many of these nations would end up falling apart and conquered by the military and those successful would grow too dependent with trade with the republic and end up being absorbed by them. Others that were just ruled by demigods, preferred the power granted to the members of the covenant of demigods rather than independent being a ruler of a weak nation. The time between -130 and -75 had very few remarks: * The first non-goblin democratic elected parliamentarian, a sinferi name Alknan was elected in -85. * In -75 the Republic of Jebrak managed to break the Aldash Blockade and started comunicating with the Volcanic goblins of the Kilthan Wastes. Kilthan Recovery Those survivors of the cataclysm became influence by Malvar's rage and reverted to simpler thoughts, concerning with nothing more than to fight, survive and breed. Eventually they would come to give birth to two types of Goblins, the Volcanic goblins and the Hobgoblins, the first organized in familial clans and the later into animalistic packs. This effect would only begin to diminish fifty years after the cataclysm, only gaining the rationality to form nations based on clans twenty five years later. The effect was still strong and they fought well over fifteen years until the Republic of Jebrak broke through the Aldash Blockade and managed to send diplomats to these ailing nations. With the support of the Republic's resources and armies select few Clans united to conquer the wastes, enamoured with the morals and their ancient lost history. After the conquest they built structures, markets, religious temples, political parties and even a navy to travel what was once out of their reach the Niludian Sea. They signed the treaty that united them to the republic at hundred years after the cataclysm (-50BS). Modern Age The Modern Republic of Jebrak is a powerful symbol of both peace and conquest like the Goblin Empire was 150 years ago and they intend to conquer the whole of Jebrak and eventually the world while spreading their religion. They have begun fighting back at the Eastern Aloese Trade Initiative and the Mountain Kingdom and have hurt the last enough to make a passage to the Ruthesband hills and deal with the warring nations there and around the Ketre Sea. Under the religious directives of the Order of Peyloros they have founded a few colonies around the world, like . Culture Leadership Since the times of Illuminare Donuis the government of the republic as a mix of theocracy and democracy. The republic is officially a parliamentary republic, with each section of the republic is given one parliamentary to represent them and create laws, but due to the pervasive nature of the churches of the Ramaldian Sphere, many of these seats tend to be occupied by clerics. Any laws passed by the parliament must be signed by the Illuminare, the highest-ranking priest of the Church of Our Radiant Lady, and refusal to sign is essentially a veto, although because of doctrine they almost never use this power. Each city also gets a elected representative, a mayor which runs the city and represents the city interests outside the city. But if the city has the patronage of a Demigod, the role of the mayor becomes subservient to the patron demigod, and the demigod gets almost absolute control of the city, in exchange of being responsible for its protection. However some dead demigods can be given patronage of the city by its citizens, believing that when they return to life, they will protect the city. Demigods can also command the reserve armies of the republic into daring invasions on enemy territory. Every decade the demigods gather in one patroned city, with their guests, and discuss the situation of the republic and where should they guide its armies, but, depending on the host, these gatherings can turn into wild parties of debauchery in which the usage of the military gets decided by drunk dares. Judicial Powers The Judicial powers of the Republic of Jebrak is the Priesthood of the Church of Our Radiant Lady. A process starts when a party or someone in the name of the party claims they were wronged by another party. The court process take places in the local Church of Our Radiant Lady, if there is none nearby, a Illuminaire may claim any building of the Ramaldian Sphere for a trial. The wronged party can hire any specialists, like forensics experts and lawyers through they are rarely used due to the fluid nature of the court. Once the trial starts the priest must demand the wronged party to provide proof of being wronged and the accused party must find excuses for its behaviour. After all proof is presented the priest must decide which laws are being violated and attempt to achieve Fairness. He must prioritize the laws of his Church, then the laws of the Republic and at last the laws of other organizations of the Ramaldian Sphere. However if a god decides to intervene he has to ignore all laws and consider the god's wish as absolute. If more than one god decides to intervene he has to take rank into consideration as non-rulers have less priority than rulers and they themselves have even less than grand rulers. On principle all of Soul Thief interventions are ignored because she keeps trying to ruin all courts by always claiming there was no crime, and as such Salva has ordered them to ignore them when she is being an anarchist. In some cases gods have been known to influence trials in more insidious ways, sometimes to trump over another god, others to defend their believers. Once a trial is finished the priest may decide the punishment for the criminal, either the successfully accused or the falsely wronged or in some very rare cases punish both parties for wrongdoing. The punishment can go from property, monetary and vital compensation, forceful questing, servitude, corporal and mental punishment, and in the most vile cases, sacrifice to a god, among many other punishments. Technology The republic has a fairly advanced printing technology, as they have created a machine that allows to store the information of a book into a gem, and then use it on another machine to create a copy of that book. This allows for quick and easy printing of books, spreading them around faster than if they had to manually copy them. However the distribution of these machines are controlled by the libraries of the republic, which themselves are under the control of the Order of Peyloros. Animals Due to the past of the republic as a conquering empire many of the animals domesticated by the races they conquered have been adapted into their society. Domesticated animals that are commonly found in the republic are: * Pig: Domesticated by goblins long ago which created many breeds. They are usually kept as pets or used for fungus hunting by goblins. Goblins have a tendency to disdain those that hurt or eat pigs. * Fox: Domesticated by goblins long ago which created many breeds. They are usually kept as pets or used for small meat hunting by goblins. Goblins have a tendency to disdain those that hurt or eat foxes. * Crow: Domesticated by fiectiri long ago. They are usually kept as pets or used for corpse detection by fiectiri. * Dog: Domesticated by long ago. They are used exclusively as warbeasts. Classes * Ramaldian Blessed Warrior * Neo-Zussian Soldier * Kaltha Berserker * Thief of Souls * Psi Ace * Armsmen * Golem Lord * Ramaldian Druid * Ramaldian Priest * Ramaldian Shaman * Ramaldian Monk * Ramaldian Cultist * Tide Guard * Flame Paladin * Blood Templar * Void Philosopher * Void Eater Cities * New Rith: A city patroned by Rith, the Drunken Baron. The city was a former rebellious state of Kramatak in Seylinn that broke away from the empire and rejoined after its demigod lost a drinking game. The city was originally a forest of cactus which was rebuilt various time, with the latest iteration being rebuilt by the druids of the new age and their magics. The city is gigantic with hundred of very large green cacti, some as large as skyscrapers. The focus of their economy is gambling and cactus based products, like cactus bread and cactus wine. * Pan Ramalda: A city patroned by Panzou, the Sphere Paragon. This temple and port city near the Faradil Sea is one of the tallest city in the republic because of the towering stone structure in its middle that hosts most of the population and all of the temples and warrior lodges of the Ramaldian religion. The city is officially the holy capital of the republic and where most of its churches leadership gather. High above the huge temple lies the Beacon of Salva that represents her rule over the pantheon. The focus of their economy is holy relics and text and military training of blessed warriors. * Shalm Zir: A city whose citizens choose Shamal, the sire of the Shamaldians, to patron them. This trade city is located at a crossroads in the middle of the Seylinn intersected by the river were many merchants have to pass by to trade. It a city of low buildings built in a way so it doesn't collapse in the vast labyrinths of sewers below. The upper levels of these sewers are inhabited by many of the poor, mostly Shamaldians, while the bottom are filled pests and other monster, it's said that Shamal's immortal body rest there waiting to be resurrected. The focus of their economy is trading and taxes. * Sepsauria: A city whose citizens choose the Sauramander to patron them. A city that was originally the native homeland of the Fiectiri. When it was conquered by the goblin empire it became a market for selling and breeding Fiectir slaves and the rare Kramataks so far north. After the Cataclysm, with the exodus of Arbala's followers this town grew into a makeshift slums of poorly constructed buildings were most slaves were kept when they were not working. Once these goblins joined the republic and slavery was forbidden, and the city was slowly rebuilt attempting to restore the old Fiectir architecture with architectural trends of New Rith. Today Sepsauria is a city of beautifully crafted buildings built around or suspended in the mangroves where the Fiectiri originally made home. Eventually other Sauramanders were brought to this city and integrated their architecture into the city ghettos. The city ended becoming a celebration to the myth of the Sauramander and its children, creating one of the largest places with hybrids in the world. The focus of their economy is naval trade, and they produce marsh fish and insects. * Arbala City: A city matroned by the demigoddess of the same name, Arbala the Prophetess and the capital of the Alard region of the republic. A metropolis of bio-industrialism created and designed in its entirety by the Prophetess and her chosen druids. It is also where most of the druid of the new age create their strange revolutionary organisms. This city doesn't have a single building built out of cut wood or stone, as its built entirely on grown wood, some of them reaching 250 meters high. Its roads are paved in grainy amber, with side-walks composed of flat long roots, any other space is covered in magically grown short grass. Normally violent beasts can be found wandering the streets with instincts magically altered to be tame and unaggressive to any sapient being. The focus of their economy is creation of druidic altered fetuses and seeds. * Darm Zardat: A city matroned by Zardat, the Slayer of the Mountain King. An city built in a valley and three mountain in the Wurmback, both above and below ground. It was originally a that was eventually expanded above ground with their stony architecture being accommodated. Originally a fort city it has become much more peaceful since the Mountain Kingdom has been expelled from the southern Wurmbacks. The focus of their economy is military training and fungi farming. * Darm Almzar: A city matroned by Almzar, the Warlady. This fort city was built on the top and around the mountain between the glass plains between Idrya and Kaltha, and its one of the reasons why the Free Tribes are kept in check. Because of this its also one of the main crossroads between the southern and central sections of the empire and acting as a recruitment centre for the surrounding desert and volcanic goblin towns. The city is also an hotspot for Malvar cults. The focus of their economy is military training and glass crafting. Relationship Mountain Kingdom The mountain goblins betrayed and enslaved the other races of the Wurmback Mountains and allied themselves to the Mountain King, recreating his kingdom of old. Because of this the Mountain King is the oldest and most powerful enemy of the republic and responsible for the final blow that killed the empire and nowadays hinders the objectives and morals of the republic by brutally ruling over the mountains of Jebrak. But the goals of this is neither conquest or slavery, but to collect and devour the Scales of the Dragon God hidden deep in the mountain ranges of the Spine of the World. So once he thinks he has exhausted the supply of this divine mineral we will move with his armies north to look for it in other continents, leaving the republic unhindered to conquer the rest of Jebrak. Eastern Aloese Trade Initiative The EATI is another group of goblins that betrayed the republic when it was transitioning from an empire, but instead of allying with an enemy and directly opposing the republic, they became a group of nations that valued independence. However when the jungle goblins rejoined the republic the crag goblins quickly abandoned their independence and created an alliance designed to profit by creating blockades of supplies between the food rich northern regions, from the starving southern regions. Due to their natural military strength they've also started a number of military campaigns to create more profits opportunities, like: conquering the old roads and cities of the Kimbordia jungle, the imperial wall ruled by the Mountain Kingdom, attacking republic ports in the Faradil sea to stop from reaching the rest of the Aloese desert, which they are only failing to achieve the last. Category: Groups Category: Nations